Strawberry Wine
by x.Kaze-chan
Summary: Her scent and smile plagued his every thought, wreaked havoc upon his senses, and left him speechless. He would be a fool for falling in love with her, for she was hopelessly in love with his brother. But nothing stopped him from being a fool. //SasuSaku/


_They spent every waking minute with each other. But unlike every other cliché possible, she didn't end up falling in love with him like she was supposed to. She ended up falling in love with his brother while he ended up falling hopelessly in unrequited love with her. But then again, clichés are inevitable. _

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**anything**_**.**_-_

**//**_**strawberry**__**wine**_**// **

**Rating**: T (contains language and brief sexual content)

* * *

"Haha! You know, Sasuke-kun, you have the –hiccup- biggest –hiccup- ass as your –hiccup- sister! Oops! –Hiccup!- I meant –hiccup- as –hiccup- you-hiccup-r bro-hiccup-ther! Hahahahahaha –hiccup-! Is he –hiccup- gay –hiccup-?!" she grinned at one of her closest male friends, and also the younger brother of _**him**_.

Sasuke grunted, looking at her totally smashed form.

She had on a plain black t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, white and red Converse, and a white unzipped jacked on. Her wavy waist length bubblegum pink hair was a mess, scattered all over the place along with her blunt bangs that were askew her forehead, and her jade eyes were glazed all over with…

_Regret_

"You're drunk."

He said it so simply, it made her stomach slightly flutter at his forwardness with her.

"Aw! –Hiccup!- So you –hiccup- do care! And you –hiccup- always –hiccup- act so hehe –hiccup- cold! Well! –Hiccup!- I –hiccup- LOVE –hiccup- shoom…shoo… eh ah… oh…" she groaned for a bit, letting her vision double over before collapsing onto his shoulder.

He sighed, looking at her, and looking at the bartender in front of him.

"She's smashed, dude. You're one lucky fellow."

He sent a glare towards the bartender's direction, paying just the right amount, and not even bothering to leave some tip.

Che.

Uchiha don't tip…

Uchiha don't tip rude people…

'_That mess with their girls…'_

She was so troublesome.

Yet she could somehow make him do so many things.

Ugh.

Women.

* * *

His hands traveled to her jacket, pulling it off with ease.

He pulled off the shoes covering her feet.

Then slowly her socks. (_If only he could be her one…)_

Then swiftly threw off her t-shirt. (_If only his hands were traveling along that soft sensitive skin underneath…)_

His fingers worked nimbly at the zipper of her jeans, then unbuttoned that button, and his hands worked at the hem, pulling it down, then pulling it off completely. (_If only he could trail his hands up and down her every curve…)_

Navy blue bra.

Lavender and white striped panties.

Not black like all mature women were used to…

He smirked, even when she was lingerie shopping, she still couldn't be mature…

There was a huge rainbow on the back of her panties.

He walked over to his walk in closet, coming out with a large black sweater. He lifted her body up gently, placing her against his chest and lifted her arms up so he could pull the sweater over her head and onto her body.

_(So he could love her everyday… tease her everyday… whisper sweet nothings to her everyday…)_

His eyes trailed around her face… before stopping at her lips.

Those rosy reddish tinted pink lips.

_(If only they were his to kiss…)_

Then up her cheeks and onto her closed eyes.

_(Those eyes that he looked into… the ones that made him swoon… the windows to her soul…)_

…

Uchiha's don't fight over a single girl.

But they especially don't… ever…

Cheat.

That's a huge mistake.

Because then what's theirs… will be another's.

* * *

A small yawn was stifled by a soft pillow as jade eyes fluttered open, taking in her surroundings. This place was too familiar. She smiled a quiet smile as she turned to her left, seeing her best friend lying right beside her on the bed, still asleep. She climbed off the bed and took notice of her change in appearance. She was in her undergarments and a large sweater.

She smiled a true smile this time.

_Sasuke…_

She walked over, tip toeing, to the other side of the bed, bringing her face close to Sasuke's before smiling brightly, waiting for him to open up his eyes and be scared half to death. "…Sasuke…! Sa-Su-Ke!" to outsiders' ears… that would have sounded quite suggestive. Sakura pouted, bring up her bottom lip when she received no response.

She jumped on the bed softly, on top of where she presumed his body was. She placed her hands on the bed, supporting herself up as she took a close look at her friend.

He was irresistibly handsome even in his sleep.

His hair was in disarray though, making her inwardly giggle. His lips were slightly parted, and he just looked so peaceful. Much different from his awakened state. He looked… happy… in his sleep. She smiled, as she brought up a longer finger to an inch from his nose. "Sasuke-chan…wake up before the tickle monster gets you… Sakura's awake and bored…" she murmured to him.

She was about a millimeter away from poking his nose when his hand shot up from under the blanket and grasped her wrist gently. His ebony onyx eyes met her jade green ones. His eyes—annoyed. Her eyes—surprised.

She did the first thing a girl would do.

She squealed.

"Meep! Yikes, Sasuke-chan, at least warn me!" she growled before arching her back up from his so she could narrow her eyes at him without having her hair covering her face.

She was surprised when a strong (albeit lazy) arm reached up and pushed her back down gently, sending her tumbling onto his chest. He growled, half closing his eyes once more. "Go to sleep… Sakura…" he mumbled to his _best friend_.

Sakura rolled her eyes, defying orders as she pushed the arm off using her back. She jumped off the bed with a grin on her face.

He rose an eyebrow at her sudden chirpiness after… what had happened.

"Wake up sleepy head! It's 6 in the morning and we are definitely not letting you sleep out this beautiful day! This is the start of something wonderful! It's the best day ever!" Sakura giggled cheekily as she pulled him up by the arm with both her hands. He just sleepily watched in amusement at her struggle.

Even in bed he was stronger.

Yikes.

That sounded terribly _wrong_.

_Yet tempting… _he mentally smacked himself for thinking such a thing.

She groaned, struggling in her 'war' with his arm. "SA-SU-KE-CHAN!" the first part came out incredibly wonderful to his ears… if only she just made the –chan part disappear…hm…

"Uchiha Sasuke-chan! Mister Black Cat! Please wake up?? Pretty please! Or else I'll announce to the WHOLE WIDE WORLD SLASH WEB ABOUT YOUR CRUSH ON—MMPH!" she was cut off by his hand that flew up and covered her mouth. She was pulled down once more, sending her crashing onto him.

He flipped her over, narrowing his eyes at her, the blanket covering them both now. "I don't need my parents to know about my silly childhood…" he mumbled at her.

She stayed quiet.

Because it was hard to say anything to your best _male_ (and raging with hormones) friend when he was on top of you… literally.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she met his gaze.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, leaning down so that his face was right next to hers. He turned his head to side, his lips near her cheek, his eyes facing her pink wavy hair.

* * *

It hurt him…

To know that even in small little moments like these that meant so much to him…

Reminded her of his brother.

"Was I… too harsh on him?"

…

"Forget about him."

He mentally wanted to scream out _**PLEASE**_!!

But he didn't.

Because that's not what real best friends would do.

It's not what a best friend in love with another best friend would do…

So Sasuke wasn't going to.

Because he was a strict follower of the Best Friend Code.

_Just for her…_

It hurt him.

* * *

"You know, I really think you're anorexic, Sasuke-chan! It's making me worry! You need to eat breakfast more often! So what if you're like a _**supermodel**_ to every single soul that sees you? Does that mean you can't be healthy? No, it doesn't. So EAT!" Sakura cried out as she dabbed a spoonful of cereal to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke glared at her, defying orders.

Sakura growled, using the other hand to pry open his mouth and hurriedly stuffed the spoon in his mouth before retreating it back out all clean. Sasuke frowned at her as he proceeded to 'glare the spoon away from her hand.' Sakura rolled her eyes at his disobedience, "Now, now, Sasuke-chan, if you don't listen to me, then you won't get the goodies!"

Crap.

Woman, do you not know how provocative that sounds?

Sakura smiled cutely at him as she attempted to feed him another spoon. He clamped his mouth shut, not looking like he was going to open it any time soon. Sakura pouted at him, he twitched. Stupid pouts. "Please… Sasuke-chan? I'll do whatever you want from now on! Maybe even…"

"_Maybe even please you whenever you want me to…"_

Fuck.

Did she just say what he thought she said?

"—Do your laundry for this whole week with no complaints!"

Of course.

His imagination.

* * *

"Honestly, for such a workaholic whore such as yourself, you really don't get out often unless for business, do you?" Sakura inquired curiously as she played with a strand of his hair as she was sitting on her knees beside him on his bed while he was typing away on his laptop about some other business-y thing. "Your skin is so pale; I wouldn't be surprised if you're Edward Cullen's long lost distant relative or whatever!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her as he sat in his black satin button up and top and matching pants set of pajamas. She was still only dressed in those undergarments and his black sweater. Nearly everything in his own wardrobe was black. But the dark color of the sweater seemed to bring out the brighter shade of her eyes.

He focused his eyes back onto the copy of the business letter he just recently received on his laptop. "Edward Cullen? Sakura. You need to stop reading those fantasy novels. They don't do any good to your mind." he said plainly as he gave her the smallest of glances when she pulled a strand of his hair indignantly.

"Sasuke-chan! How could you say such a thing?! I happen to admire Edward Cullen very much, thank you! His love with Bella compares to no other! And my mind is not being plagued by that book! The only thing that managed to interest me was their faithful love towards each other. You know, one day, I'm going to marry a man as handsome as Edward Cullen and we'll be in love until the very end when both of our hairs are grey together!" Sakura stated immaturely as she stuck her nose in the air proudly of her dream.

Sasuke snorted before looking at her. She smiled toothily at him and he sighed as he shut his laptop. "Are you finally going to go outside now? I'm getting cramped inside your house, honestly! I treat this room as if it were my own bedroom now! I think I stay at your house more than I do at my own apartment!" Sakura gasped as she realized that fact. "Oh no! My poor apartment probably feels so lonely!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before collapsing back onto the bed; his head hit the pillow as he closed his eyes for some rest, hoping that his senses would stop being invaded by her addictive sweet smell of strawberries and wine. He was no alcoholic, but boy, he would become an alcoholic any day if Sakura was a drink. Her own non-alcoholic self smelled like an addicting strawberry wine, even if she only drank on small occasions.

…Like the one last night.

His eyes narrowed at the thought of his brother, his fist clenched and unclenched underneath the blanket. Sakura smiled as she looked at Sasuke, raising her index finger in the air as she received an idea. "Alright then, Sasuke-chan! Starting today, we must spend more time at MY apartment! Your house has been in the company of us for the longest time, and I think it's about time that my apartment receives the same treatment!"

She referred to her apartment as if it were her precious puppy. She leaned over his face when she received no response. Her long waves slid off her back and hovered above his cheeks, tickling his cheeks lightly as she peered at him cautiously. "…Sasuke-kun?" she replaced the affectionate –chan with the more mature –kun. She knew he enjoyed hearing –kun more.

His eyes flew open for a minute. "Sakura," he called to her quietly, his crushed velvety bass voice reached her ears.

Her eyes brightened as she smiled at him responsively. "Hai, Sasuke-chan?!" the affectionate suffix came back.

He twitched before an arm flew up and grabbed her by the waist, bringing her down onto the bed beside him. "Urusai…" he mumbled into her hair as he hugged her like a pillow.

Her eyes softened a considerable amount rather than their teasing glow as she smiled gently. His dark onyx eyes peered directly into her jade ones, watching them change into a lighter shade in affection. "Hai…Sasuke-kun…" she murmured as she scooted closer to him, hungry for the heat his body presented to her. His arms wrapped protectively around her waist as he pulled her close towards him, placing his face into the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath of her strawberries and wine scent. His eyes closed and her own eyes followed soon after as they took their afternoon nap.

* * *

He awakened to the smell of onigiri, tomatoes, and ramen. The strawberries and wine scent quickly disappeared, replaced by the smells of the wondrous food that was sitting in the kitchen waiting for him. His pink haired best friend was gone from beside him, so he knew it was her that was cooking something in his kitchen.

She came over to his house so many times; it was almost as if they lived together. But he knew that she came over because she knew that he was lonely in the company of his large single home. His parents had passed away, and Itachi lived separately in another house not so nearby. But the fact that Itachi wasn't anywhere near them while he spent these small precious moments with her calmed him greatly. At least there would be no sight of him. The mention of him was enough to wreak havoc upon his senses.

He slipped out of his bed quietly, and noticed that she had placed his laptop neatly on his desk for him. She was such a sweetheart, really. But of course it would take a whole lot of cannons to make him admit that aloud. He walked out of his room and downstairs to where he knew she was waiting for him to join her for dinner.

He saw her, her hair in a neat high ponytail that flowed down to her mid-back swiftly. He loved her long wavy hair. His fingers always caught onto them whenever she hugged him after yet another fight with Itachi. He knew he was practically just her shoulder to cry on, but he didn't mind so long as he got to be part of her life in some way.

She still had his black sweater and her undergarments on. Apparently she found it to be comfortable. But he didn't quite mind, since he was still dressed in his dark pajamas. They had spent the whole day inside, really. It's amazing how today there were practically no distractions at all. There was always some kind of nosy fan girly neighbor that came by to "see if he had some salt/pepper/lemons." Apparently his ever so "informed" fan girls didn't know that he had a tender love for tomatoes. That was thanks to Sakura, of course.

She had scared them away one time last year, of course before they ran away, she had screamed at the top of her lungs how "Uchiha Sasuke LOVES oranges!" She knew that the color _and_ fruit of the same name didn't fit to his tastes. He always found them to be a reminder of the loud annoying blonde whose favorite color was the name of that particular fruit.

She turned around, grinning at him. "Sasuke-chan, you're just in time! I just finished making a small dinner! We need to go grocery shopping tomorrow, Sasuke-chan! We can't have you living on an empty stomach, you know," Sakura scolded him as she opened his fridge to show him the near emptiness. Except for the large back of juicy bright red _tomatoes_. That was something he restocked weekly. It would've been daily too, if she weren't here today to distract him from going tomato-shopping.

He noiselessly took the plates of food over to the dining table, and allowed her to bring over the two cup ramen. "Are you hanging around Naruto too much, Sakura?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow at her sudden interest in eating _instant_ _ramen_ for dinner.

Sakura laughed nervously, waving it off with her hand. "No way! Honestly Sasuke-chan, I'm around you practically 24/7, I'm surprised you don't know my whole entire schedule each day!" it was true too. She spent nearly all her days with him. Except for those days where Itachi wasn't toying around with other women, and decided to tease her instead. His brother had managed to capture his best friend's heart, and not even intentionally.

They sat down at the dining table, opposite each other and quietly devoured their food. The plates were empty and so were the cups of instant ramen. Sakura stood up to clear the table. Sasuke went over to the sink and proceeded to wash the plates and utensils. Sakura smiled proudly as she watched him from her spot next to him. "I feel so proud of myself! If it wasn't for me, I'm surprised you'd even know what _washing dishes_ meant." she giggled as he glared at her swiftly.

Just to piss her off, he took one of his fingers that was covered by bubbly soap and wiped it onto her cheek. She squealed indignantly. "SASUKE-CHAN!" she yelled as she attempted to blow a bubble of soap right back at him. It caught onto a strand of his hair. She giggled but stopped when she met a deep passive gaze. She backed away slowly and laughed nervously. "Ahaha…err…gomen?" she tried as he lifted both of his soapy hands at her.

At the sight of his two hands, she screamed and ran out of the kitchen, all in the mean time, giving him a tantalizing view of her behind. He smirked at the back of her form as she ran all the way upstairs away from him and his soapy hands.

* * *

"Sasuke-chan, honestly, get some sleep! It's already 10. You can't work your butt off every time you step into your room!" Sakura complained as she rested against the wall his bed was propped up against. Her knees were propped up, supporting a book she was currently reading. She had let her hair out of its ponytail as it was starting to bug her massively. Sasuke looked at her from his place at his desk. He typed something quickly before shutting his laptop and walking over to the bed. This woman was annoying him with her strange ability to make him listen to her every word without complaint.

He collapsed on the bed beside her and her book dropped to the side carelessly when she caught sight of his quickly darkening onyx eyes. His voice had turned husky when, she didn't really know. He cornered her into the wall she was leaning against. His arms at each side of her head and he leaned in so close to her, she could see the sparks of blue in his onyx eyes. Her gaze dropped down to his thin lips that moved with every breath he took. She found her own breathing turning hard as she looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Sasuke… I…" she didn't know what to say as her thoughts were suddenly reminded of the other man that she loved.

Sasuke leaned in closer to her so that his lips were a hair away from her ear. He whispered into it, making her shiver with sheer delight as the heat of his breath cornered her thoughts, nearly shoving the man that plagued her every thought out of her mind. "If I can't work…then tell me…what should I do instead…?" he asked her with teasing genuine curiosity. His eyes lit up with… mischief? Alarms rang up in her head, but it was if she couldn't hear them as his husky breath mingled with hers. Their lips were so close yet so far away from each other.

"…You shouldn't work so much…you'll collapse from stress…" she whispered and whimpered when their lips barely touched as she spoke. He saw the desire that was slowly lighting in her eyes. "Sasuke...we shouldn't do this…" she muttered reluctantly, trying to convince herself while trying to convince him. His lips teased hers though, barely grazing them before he pulled back a millimeter away. His arms slid from the wall, and proceeded to rest on either sides of her hips on the bed, to prop himself up eye length with her.

"Forget about him…" he mentioned Itachi. It was risk, because he knew at the slight mention of her brother would make her jerk away guiltily. She faltered though, not really sure if Itachi mattered anymore. He knew that he was almost getting to her though, because he saw the light that flickered in her eyes. "Sakura…I won't cause you pain…I won't make you cry…I definitely won't let you spend time with any other man besides me…I won't let you spend every waking moment with another man…I won't let you ask yourself if I love you or not…Sakura…" he muttered against her lips. She whimpered, tilting her head slightly so that his lips were at the corner of her mouth.

"Sasuke…" she started, trying to find her voice for a moment. "I…I'm a heavy duty lover…I'd probably annoy you like I annoyed Itachi…and I'd…I'd cry about the silliest things ever…and you're probably going to get tired of me and…" she didn't continue when she saw the soft emotion in his eyes. Emotion in the eyes that never dared to show anyone anything. She felt… she felt special. As if Sasuke reserved the love he kept for her. He made her feel beautiful and he treated her in so many ways that Itachi bothered not to.

"You already annoy me…you plague my thoughts whenever you say the dumbest things ever…and you already cry about the silliest things ever…I'm used to it. I'm not going to get tired of you because…" he pressed his lips so near hers…less than a millimeter away. "Because you make me addicted to that damned drug you give off whenever you're beside me…" he finished cheesily before finally capturing lips. Her arms immediately responded, wrapping around his neck on instinct, pressing him closer to her. His arms wrapped around her waist in time for their bodies to crash down completely onto the bed. She whimpered in between kisses as she pried for his warmth.

His hands wrapped tighter around her waist, bringing her crushed against him as her arms locked around his neck possessively. She let out a breathy pant as they separated a centimeter from each other to catch their breaths. His eyes locked into her misty jade orbs that were slowly darkening to accentuate his own now pitch black eyes. She didn't even have to ask him as his hands impatiently pulled off the black sweater of his that she had on. His smell of peppermint and her smell of strawberries and wine mended together as they were warmed by the heat of their love.

Her fingers carelessly unbuttoned his satin top and she arched her back into him as they kissed each other with needy passion. He tossed the black sweater onto the floor, and his hands continued to reach for the hook of her bra as her eyes were heavily lidded and his were clouded with desire. He threw her bra onto the floor and crushed her form between the bed and him as the darkness of the room prevented eyes from seeing their love making, leaving the rest for the mind to imagine senselessly.

* * *

Sakura smiled deviously at him as he parked his car in the parking slot for her apartment. She was dressed in grey skinny jeans, a black dipping neckline long sleeve Henley top, and black and white converse. He rolled his eyes at her; he could see the passion in every corner of her eyes without attempting to look too deeply into them. He was dressed in a red polo, black jeans, and black Vans. They got out of the car and walked quietly to the door of her apartment.

They stood in front of her apartment and she looked up into his eyes heatedly. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" she smiled softly at him. He smirked at her and she didn't need to tell him a second time for him to wrap his arms around her waist to bring her into a soft, tender kiss. She nearly melted at his gentleness as they pulled apart.

She wrapped her arms around his back to hug him tightly and he reciprocated her action without a complaint as she pulled back to tip toe up and whisper to him softly, "Sasuke-chan…instead of calling you at 2 in the morning to discuss about Itachi… I think I'd quite enjoy calling you up at 2 in the morning to talk about hot, wild, steamy love making instead…" for a whisper so gentle, the words that sprouted from her lips were incredibly devious.

An amused glow was presented upon his face as he leaned his head down to reach her ear. "You better unlock your door before your neighbors see sinful activities take place in front of their homes…" he muttered heatedly into her ear. She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her, his eyes watching in amusement at how she was flustered whilst fumbling for her keys hastily. It didn't take her any longer to slip the key into the lock before they proceeded to rip each other's clothes off inside her home.

Her forgotten cell phone lied on the floor as they hungrily kissed each other while trying to make their way to the bedroom. She didn't even hear the message alert of her cell phone go off as the lights on her cell flashed.

_1 New Message from Itachi_

A side note? Screw the Best Friend Code, he was in love.

* * *

:. .:

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice  
'Cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
-__**This Love by Maroon 5**_

:. **_owari_** .:

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! **

**--**

**There are possibilities that I might write a sequel or maybe even a prequel for this oneshot. But it really all sprouted from inspiration by listening to "This Love" by Maroon 5 too many times while I was unwrapping presents. **

**I know that the title has almost nothing to do with the whole story besides it being the scent of "Sakura." But not even exactly since her scent is strawberries and wine, not strawberry wine. xD I'm confusing you all, aren't I? **

**Well, we'll just say Strawberry Wine is just a name for Sasuke's addict to Sakura, ne? ;) I actually really enjoyed writing this oneshot, maybe because I had fun writing the overabundance of fluff? xD**

**--**

A writer needs a reviewer, which is you! So please kindly lend a hand to this writer and spare a minute of your time to review if you liked this oneshot?

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


End file.
